


【赫博】人间失格 R

by AfricanEmirates



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfricanEmirates/pseuds/AfricanEmirates
Summary: 上个纪元的吸血鬼老妖怪刀客塔X他亲爱的葵花鹦鹉养子卷子上路必飙车，卷子出品必精品√开，往罗德岛的边缘开！





	【赫博】人间失格 R

【1】  
赫拉格在小时候就见过博士，那张一模一样的脸，一模一样的讳莫如深的笑容。这是件可怕的事情。

赫拉格是博士的养子，数十年前。

那个吊儿郎当的青年嘴里嚷嚷着“竟然是骏鹰啊”“啧啧珍惜品种”“不救可惜了”，随手便把他拎回家，当了个便宜养父。

赫拉格的刀法是博士教的，手把手。那家伙几乎十八般兵器样样精通，看似弱不禁风，实际能单手压铳，随手将陨铁打造的野太刀玩弄于指尖，于硝烟中砍下敌将首级。

赫拉格八岁被博士拎上战场，差点没活着爬回来。小小的黎博利男孩浑身是伤，甚至腹部的一道伤痕直至今日还隐约可见。

博士喜欢赫拉格羽耳的手感，柔软却不失那份坚韧，金灿灿的格外华丽。青年总喜欢用他光滑的指腹摩挲羽耳根部，黎博利的羽耳分外敏感，战斗力明显不足的小骏鹰每次都被青年折腾的涨红一张俊脸，露着小尖牙毫无威慑地抗议。

直到赫拉格参军，博士都没改掉撸羽毛的坏毛病。更改不掉他那随口拈来的“葵花鹦鹉”。

从军后越发暴躁的赫拉格曾想过奋起反抗，结果又给拿青年单手持刀剃了个秃毛，按在地上把羽耳rou/躏地不亦乐乎。他年轻气盛时曾发下毒誓，总有一天将那个恶劣的混蛋养父狠狠教训上一顿，却不想博士突然有一天失了踪影。

赫拉格22岁那年，博士消失了，人间蒸发。

直到他52岁那年，俊美的青年站在罗德岛的会客室中央，对他露出腼腆的微笑。

“赫拉格将军，罗德岛需要您这样的战略级人才。”博士金色的眼瞳眯成了月牙——博士的眼睛有秘密，只有赫拉格才知道的秘密。当他嗅到自己喜爱的血液的味道时，那双美丽的金瞳会化作鲜艳的猩红。

博士曾用血色的眼睛看他，仅有一次，却不知为何没有下口。博士不是撒卡兹血魔，赫拉格笃定，他高贵的多，古老的多。

赫拉格一度以为博士忘了他。

直到将军被挑衅到忍不住把青年按在自己房间的墙上，听到那一声戏谑而欠扁的“葵花鹦鹉”。

紧接着，他又听到一句近乎shen/吟的耳语：“喂，力气太大了小鬼，肩膀疼。你就是这么欢迎你敬爱的父亲的，嗯？”

【2】  
博士记得他，从始至终。

从见面的第一刻起，那双眼睛就长在了年长的将军身上。他现在是将军了，博士沉睡时赫拉格还只是个不大不小的军官，他天赋异禀，那时却还未建立赫赫战功。

博士空缺了赫拉格30年的岁月。这对生命近乎无限的他不过弹指而过，却足够在赫拉格身上留下不可磨灭的千沟万壑。博士看到了将军身上深深的绝望，以及岁月的积淀。

他过得不好，不，不止，他实际过得很惨。众叛亲离，尊严尽失。他的眼神失去了当年耀眼的光彩，他的脸上没有皱纹，却蓄起了胡子。

博士咽了咽口水，他顶不住这个将军。

他的血味更香了，矿石病由血液传染，但这对博士来说屁都不是。能置于他死地的玩意儿同样被深埋地底，他还不到求死的时候。

把自己的养子勾引上床？哇哦，这主意棒极了。博士向来是个雷厉风行的行动派，眨着无辜的大眼睛就往将军身上贴。

他可爱的小鹦鹉永远拒绝不了他的请求。永远。

“俗话说得好，小别胜新婚，30年对我而言不过弹指而过。所以我们现在是新婚。”博士镇定自若地理了理工作服的领子，露出一个纯良的笑容。

如果他的眼睛没有变为猩红色的话，他就像是个天真清爽的晚辈。

赫拉格狠狠攥紧了青年的肩膀，他张嘴想要控诉些什么，30年来他有过多的疑惑想要得到答案。博士是个谜，他的神秘程度超越了天灾，超越了感染者，甚至超越了泰拉大陆本身。赫拉格迫切地等待着答案。

然而谜团拒绝了他的诘问。博士抬头无辜地看着他，正常的圆形瞳孔拉长成纤细的竖瞳，猩红的虹膜中跃动着朦胧的水雾。那双白净修长的手拽住他的披风，把高大的黎博利将军拉到屈身，温热的舌尖舔上男人突出的喉结。

“嘘……”博士伸出一根手指抵住了赫拉格的嘴唇，“噤声，小鹦鹉，我可不想在这里跟你打起来。虽然你的成长令我跃跃欲试。”

赫拉格低头审视，这青年不知何时将手搭上了“降斩”的刀把，指尖摸过那些凹凸不平的纹路，嘴角勾起一个惯性的甜笑：“一把好刀，赫拉格。你有个好朋友。”

赫拉格的身体对博士设不起防线，时间冲不破幼时立下的规矩，从那个青年身上清淡的药香包裹住他时，他就把自己完完全全地敞开。

“别想那些有的没的，赫拉格，你明知道掐着我的脖子也得不到回答，何必惹乱了一团和气？”博士有些兴致缺缺地翻了个白眼，边笑着边把赫拉格的披风朝下扯。他动手突兀且毫无章法，随意便把将军的衣服揉成了一团糟。

“现在，我命令你，我的将军——多想想我，就想我，想什么都行……”

俊美苍白的青年仰着头，用懒洋洋的、希冀的目光瞧着他。他笑的干净，眼中的血红却比战场上的血浆更为浓稠。

他就差把“快上我”三个大字白纸黑字写了用502粘在脸上，在赫拉格面前把自己脱成赤条。

“别这么不解风情，小鬼。我可期待死了。”博士随意扫过男人纠结的眉毛，恶意地笑了笑，将嘴唇贴到了赫拉格脖颈与肩膀交接的地方，伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了舔。

“现在吸血的小朋友都喜欢啃人脖子，虽然不可否认这很美观优雅，看上去就高大上的不行。”博士孩子气地鼓了鼓腮帮子，靠在赫拉格颈边摇头晃脑，一只手在半空中画着圆圈，另一手却不知道直溜到哪儿干亏心事。

直到赫拉格感到腰带被人拉拽，他才终于反应过来，下意识伸手想要摆脱青年的“咸猪手”，手腕却给一股大力狠拽。

博士的力气大到离谱，真的离谱，他的大臂甚至没有赫拉格的手腕粗，却把193的老将军单手拽的重心不稳。不开玩笑，这家伙全力一脚能把他踹到连连后退，一拳头打结实能让他疼的揪起眉头。

赫拉格被迫停止反抗，不仅是那手腕上禁锢的五指，还有那脖颈上突如其来的酥麻与刺痛。他被某人不轻不重地咬上了一口，突兀，猝不及防，他完全没有任何准备地被丢入了古怪的快感漩涡。赫拉格没被血魔吸过血，而实际上，也没有文献曾记载这种莫名其妙的快感。

他感到自己温热的鲜血被掠夺，博士的动作很温柔，但生命流逝的感觉仍让他感到不适。他做不出任何反抗，只能被动地承受着，收紧了抱着青年的手臂，几乎要把他揉进自己的身体里。

下意识地渴求更多的快感。

博士就像恶魔，充满了危险的诱惑。赫拉格发现自己引以为豪的自制力全部崩塌，那特殊的快感让他溃不成军。博士从喉咙里吐出色情的咕噜声，像是鼓点沉入万丈深海，水压塞紧了耳膜。

“但恕我直言，这种行为完全么得灵魂。”皮带终于不堪重负，从博士手中坠落在地，炸起清脆的响声，提醒赫拉格现在正发生了什么，又即将要发生些什么。

“但如果是你的话，我完全就没有这方面的心理负担了呢。赫拉格。”博士慢条斯理地舔了舔嘴唇，餍足地咽下鲜血，突然抬手将赫拉格猛推。毫无准备的将军被甩在床上，这着实有些丢脸，又有些过于让人摸不着头脑。

赫拉格只来得及堪将上半身支起，那软到仿佛没骨头的青年便滑到了他身上，将他的裤带往下拉拽，眼中的猩红色浓郁的几乎凝固。

“人体最新鲜的血液处于大腿根部。”赫拉格眼睁睁看着博士把他的裤子拽下。

“在我们那个年代，血族向来只享受最好的。”博士埋下身子，尖利的犬齿蹭过赫拉格的大腿内侧。他肯定是笑了。

“我从来不喜欢将就。”

酥麻感从腿根爆炸，顺着脊椎向上蜿蜒攀爬，赫拉格手臂酸软，却勉力支撑住了身体。在眼前一片绚烂的烟花之中，他的指尖找到了博士乌黑的长发，青年的发质一直细软柔韧，赫拉格把他的发丝绕在了指尖。

被吸食血液的感觉危险、迷人而欲罢不能，赫拉格意识到了无穷无尽的危险，博士现在便可以随意把他的血液吸干，而他只能沉沦在快感中死去，无法反抗。想也不用想，他们现在的姿势绝对尴尬而色情——青年跪伏在他两腿之间，低头吮吸着年长者的大腿根部，有嫣红的液体微微渗出，又被那灵活的舌头舔干。

赫拉格知道自己的样子定然狼狈极了，气息不稳，也许脸上的表情也早已失控。

将军情不自禁地伸出手，颤抖着按住青年的后脑勺，像是在邀请，以生命为诱饵，钓上最难耐的疯狂。他听到了博士飘然地哼笑声，他的呼吸一重。

“呃……嗯……小鬼，我后悔了……哈……”博士突然抬起头，赫拉格这才终于有了观察他的机会。很好，他比自己一点儿也好不到哪儿去，面色绯红，发丝凌乱，仿佛被狠揍了一顿的模样。他的嘴角还有新鲜的血迹，那是赫拉格的。

“我……呃嗯……后悔，后悔之前没对你动手了……”博士的肩膀不停颤抖，双眼早已失焦，似乎是享受到了莫大的快感。舌尖舔过干涩的嘴唇，青年像是被下了春药，浑身都泛起色情的粉红色。

赫拉格没有动。他眼睁睁看着青年再次低下头，舔去他腿根残留的血迹，随后虔诚的一路向上舔舐，隔着内裤吻过他早已挺立的欲望。

“我喜欢亡羊补牢。”博士舌尖掠过阴茎的头部，他随即颤抖着支起身子够向将军。

赫拉格觉得脑内名为理智的弦终于彻底崩裂。他的喘息终于无法彻底控制轻重，那如同毒蛇般阴森的快感至今还在他体内爬行，恶魔撕碎了他所有的面具，连着他52年的人生也一同撕碎了，他此刻几近赤裸。

他已然年长，而博士依旧是那年轻的模样。他曾试着以关爱后辈的方式相处，此刻却发觉自己往日的可笑。博士一直都记得，并享受这不伦不类的背德快感。

他早已不是将军，但博士激发了他对侵略，对征服，对占有与荣耀的一切渴望。

他到底还是个军人，是个将军。

于是赫拉格猛然伸手拽住了青年的长发，把软成烂泥的博士狠狠甩在床上，随后欺身压下，居高临下地俯视他曾经的父亲。

博士的容貌是脆弱与强大糅合而成的艳丽，他此刻正在赫拉格身下蜷缩着，频繁地吐出不成调的呻吟，指尖不停颤抖。他的双眼始终失焦，从未回到那平日的无上锋利，赫拉格不知自己的血液是要多么美味，才能让青年爽到如此失魂落魄。

“呃……嗯啊……小……小鹦鹉……”博士突然出手攥紧了赫拉格的手腕，双腿无意识地大张开来，他又艰难地伸手拽住将军的头发，直到那羽耳。赫拉格被博士拉拽，进一步压低了身子。

“你每次吸血都会这样？”赫拉格配合博士的动作压低身子，趁机啃上青年瘦削的肩膀，用唇描摹那锁骨精致的轮廓。他低声询问，话语间是自己也道不清的复杂情绪。

“你吃醋了，小鬼。”博士呻吟着低笑，屈起膝盖顶住赫拉格灼热的挺立，他笑的肩头颤抖，依旧是平日那番欠抽的模样，“如果我……嗯……回答‘是’，你会有什么反应，嗯？”

赫拉格在博士肩头留下一个微红的齿痕。

“那你就当‘是’处理好了——”博士突然爆发出不怀好意的笑声，却被赫拉格拽住领口，用嘴唇赌上了这聒噪的老妖怪。

“我……嗯呃……哈……讨厌他们的血味……”换气的空当，博士贴着赫拉格的嘴唇低笑，胡乱伸出舌头去舔对方湿润的唇，尖牙擦破了皮肤，他再次尝到了小骏鹰甜美的血香。

金色的虹膜再次化作浓郁的猩红，博士这会儿终于彻底像是一只残忍的恶魔了。他如同野兽一般疯狂地扑向将军，抱着他的脖颈张口欲要撕咬，那泛着寒光的利齿在昏暗中雪亮。

赫拉格没让博士如愿。

将军狠狠攥住青年的肩膀，把他粗暴地镇压在床上。博士的力气依旧大的可怕，赫拉格用尽全力将人脸朝下压在地上，他听到博士吐出一声夹杂着痛苦与快乐的哀鸣。

博士还在反抗，他从喉咙里吐出不似人类的古怪声音。多久没有被引发过本能了？博士不知道。自洪水毁灭巴别塔，方舟幸存之后，古人类灭绝殆尽，他已经很久很久没有对人真正下过口了。

他几乎从未失控，从他无数年前诞生以来。赫拉格是例外，他的血从灵魂中渗出香味。

博士没有精力再去伤春悲秋，他的理智被本能吞噬，他疯狂地反抗——却被镇压，又再次反抗。像一只真正的野兽。

赫拉格粗暴地撕开博士的衣服，没有完全扯下，他向来被包的严实，赫拉格不想耗费更多力气。苍白的肩膀与胸膛裸露，圆润精致的屁股翘起，匀称的双腿被裤子束缚，一时间不能很好地打开。

博士一边全力反抗，一边毫无自觉地张开大腿。赫拉格深吸气。这究竟是什么该死的生物，有野兽的凶戾，有贵族的高雅，也有婊子的淫荡。

赫拉格觉得自己仿佛在强暴他，毕竟他反抗的如此激烈。然而当将军伸手滑到博士的两腿之间时，绝不属于雄性生物的濡湿触感让他皱起眉头。他有雄性器官，但他的生理结构完全超出了已知的所有文献。

究竟谁才是真正珍稀的那个？

“你究竟是什么。”赫拉格不抱希望的问。博士也没有回答。

粗糙的手指侵入青年的身体，他在狂乱的反抗中寂静了一瞬，随后发出一声颤抖的低吼，竟爆发出更为剧烈的反抗。赫拉格的手臂被划破出血，血味再次浓郁起来，将军感受到博士近乎于溢出的渴望。

于是他毫不犹豫地增加了一根手指。

常年持刀留下众多老茧，赫拉格轻而易举地找到了博士最敏感的地方——或者说，这家伙的浑身都是敏感的地方。从他侵入开始，青年就开始不停发出淫乱的呻吟，他还在挣扎，屁股却诚实地大幅度扭动。

这具身体完全做好了被入侵的准备，黏稠的液体几乎浸湿了被单。赫拉格由吸血带来的快感依旧上头，他低头狠狠咬住博士的后颈，称青年吃痛的功夫，把他用力按在靠床的墙壁上，抬起他的腰便挺身而入。

“啊！”赫拉格选择的姿势直接便能闯入最深。博士只来得及发出一声短促的尖叫，瞳孔猛缩，猩红的双眼再次涣散。

鬼知道血族的身体有多敏感。特别是在吸血——吸到自己钟爱的鲜血之后。博士就与发情的野兽没什么两样，浑身都打满了“侵犯我”的大字标语。只是他的侵犯者需要强大的力量，需要粗暴地镇压，避免被吸成人干的结局。

粗大的玩意儿磨过青年的内壁，精确地撞在前列腺上。他满身都是敏感点，那近乎于狂乱的快感让博士大声尖叫，指甲在墙壁上胡乱划动，抓起令人牙酸的声响。

“小鹦鹉……嗯呃……你……啊嗯……”赫拉格终于开始挺腰动作，每一下都毫不客气地戳到了最佳点。博士想要转身进攻，双手却被死死禁锢在墙上，只能徒劳地乱喊。

“快点！快点！快点！”博士爽的浑身颤抖，金色与红色在他眼中混乱地交替着，他似乎找到了可怜的几丝理智，嘴里终于吐出人话，却是让人抓狂的挑衅，“小鬼——鹦鹉小鬼！你爸爸的味道怎么样？！操起来，哈……操起来，爽不爽，嗯！”

博士是他曾经追逐的，仰慕的父亲。

赫拉格按着博士的手微微颤抖。他那金色的虹膜镀上了深沉的铁色，暗沉，几乎是漆黑一片。

博士并未尽到任何一点父亲的义务，除了给颠沛流离的小骏鹰一个住所。但彼时年幼的赫拉格确实把他看做“父亲”，他无依无靠，只有博士的衣角他能抓住，而不会被拳脚相向。

那现在呢。现在呢？现在呢——

赫拉格不知道。

将军的喘息沉重，他的掌心烫如烙铁，昏暗的灯下，青年苍白的脊背如同白玉一般美丽无暇，强烈的视觉刺激几乎秒杀了他的思维。他上了那个混蛋养父，即使那段关系早在30年前便单方面结束。

性器涨大了一圈，赫拉格粗声喘息吞咽那到嘴的欲望，他不想去思考这欲望的源头。老将军终于忍不住爆出一句乌萨斯粗口，并同时按紧青年，把他继续操到灵魂出窍。

赫拉格在博士面前，从来就没有所谓“长者的面具”，“将军的威严”，“过来人的经验”，“沉重的过去”，“黯淡无光的未来”。博士大概并不归泰拉管辖，他是特殊的，把这世界上任何东西往他身上嵌套，都是一种可笑而徒劳的行径。

他像是神，又是恶魔。他足以让整个世界陷入疯狂。

于是赫拉格失控了，他失去了对自己身心的所有掌控。他是博士的俘虏，而他甘之如饴。

又是一次到底的冲撞。博士发出奄奄一息的呻吟声，赫拉格喘息，手臂上却传来突兀的刺痛——博士不知何时抓来了他的胳膊，牙齿刺入皮肤，吞咽着他的血液。

于是快感开始叠加。吸血的快感与性爱的快感，那是几何倍的强强联合，博士享受般地瘫软下来，失去所有理智，软趴趴地安定下来，哼哼唧唧地呻吟着，扭着腰让赫拉格的进出更为契合。

叠加出的快感丝毫不亚于高潮，博士不知道自己是何时飘上云端的，当他回过神的时候，快感的余韵让他恍惚，不用低头也知道床上与墙上的一片狼藉。

身后有温热的液体冲入他的身体顶端，结实的怀抱包裹住他的身体。博士虚弱的抽搐，眯起眼睛，享受身后那只小鹦鹉压抑的喘息，像低沉的钟鸣。他嶙峋的后背感受到了赫拉格肌肉的轮廓，坚实，即使他早已无需安全感，却依旧感到久违的温暖与安心。

他用舌尖舔掉赫拉格胳膊上的血洞，血族的唾液让伤口愈合。

博士从不需要撕碎赫拉格那长辈的假象，只因为从始至终，他才是真正年长的那一位。

【3】  
博士把自己包裹在被褥里，懒洋洋的，若无其事地看着赫拉格扣好皮带。他抽了抽鼻子，血族嗅觉灵敏，空气里全是他和赫拉格的味道，分外淫靡。

“哎，突然想起来，看来下次你的体检我还得想法子帮你蒙混过关。”博士看着赫拉格高大的背影，突然快速舔过嘴唇。

赫拉格转过身，沉默地盯着博士，无声地审视与询问。他已经穿好披风，不像博士那套报销的工作服，赫拉格的衣服堪称整洁。

“源石是我的养料，小鬼，恭喜你成功续命，喜提十年起步生命大礼包一份。”博士笑嘻嘻地指了指太阳穴，指尖在空中划过半圆。

将军的目光突然极端尖锐，能把人的皮肤刺出洞。他几步逼到博士的身边，居高临下，挡住了青年的光线，把他笼罩在自己的阴影里。

“泰拉有成千上万的感染者。”赫拉格低叹。

“得了吧将军，我是个无聊的家伙。我砍过的人头比你见过的死人还多，死亡对我来说比吃饭喝水还要简单。”博士皮肉不笑，随后慢悠悠地翻了个白眼，撩开额前细碎的黑发。他微笑着开口：“当你活到我这个年纪，你也会开始感到无聊的，小鹦鹉。拯救世界也是找乐子的一种，不过我在很久之前便玩腻了。”

“拯救苍生的把戏不是我的菜，那么多感染者……呸呸，他们有些人的血味超难闻你知不知道！仿佛进了茅坑的那种！”

“在他们的挣扎开出最美丽的花之前，我没兴趣出手干预。”博士把身上地被子团成一团，丢掉，丝毫不避讳满身欢爱的痕迹。他的腿间还有黏腻的液体滴下，但他满不在乎。

赫拉格呼吸一滞。

“迄今为止，嗯，你是我唯一感兴趣的家伙。怎么，小鹦鹉，你不开心么？”走到浴室门前的青年突然回头，朝赫拉格露出一个艳丽的微笑。

“博士。”赫拉格轻叹。

“注意你的称呼，小鬼。”博士哼笑。

“……父亲。”赫拉格无声地闭上双眼，握紧了腰间的野太刀，叹息。

【4】  
“活的久一点，赫拉格，别让我无聊。”博士穿着浴衣走来，从书柜顶上取下一盘国际象棋，摆在桌上，与赫拉格对面而坐。

博士执起白子，有意无意地抬头，瞥过窗外蔚蓝的天空。赫拉格知道他曾经的养父、现在的博士在观察，观察天空，观察世界，亦观察这个动荡的乱世。

赫拉格的理智无法为他的特殊感到荣幸，而他的情感却在胸中疯狂叫嚣着。那是刻在他骨子里的占有欲，被博士所激发，为这扭曲的荣耀付出泪与血。

博士把黑子推到赫拉格面前。

赫拉格抬起头，凝视着这位执棋者稚嫩的面庞。那双美丽的金色眼眸带着笑意，却从未到达眼底。

“来下棋吧，赫拉格。虽然你肯定赢不了我，不过没关系，你要是把我打败了，那我也没下这盘棋的必要了。”


End file.
